Mikaela Evans
Introduction Mikaela Evans, aka Kayla, is known to work hard and play hard. She is a very hardworking, determined individual who will do whatever it takes to make ends meet. She is in charge of an up-and-coming club known as The Blacklist, an exclusive racing club that hosts car meets, races and competitions. Biography Mikaela Evans grew up in East Los Santos in a neighborhood where gunshots and drugs were the most normal thing you would have to run into during your week. She lived in a small, beat up house on the east side with her father and two older brothers, Blake and Travis. Her mother had passed away when she was 2 years old from health issues. She learned at a young age how to work on cars, how to play sports and how to gamble. She wasn’t the best student but when it came to making some cash off of people in school, she was a pro. She was always hustling and challenging people to things that she knew she could make a quick dollar off of. It ranged from counting cards to betting in sports. She spent a lot of time with her older brothers growing up. Blake (now 26) was the oldest, then Travis (23), then Mikaela (now 22). She was close with both of them but she was the closest and had more in common with Travis. They were both jokesters and shared a lot of common interests in food, music, cars, etc. She looks up to her two older brothers more than anyone. They taught her everything and anything that she knows to this day. While Blake was a little more reserved, Travis always lived on the edge. He was always trying to constantly one-up Blake in any way, shape or form. On January 9th, 2019, there was a car meet in Vinewood and Blake, Travis and Mikaela all went. Mikaela usually rode with Travis but she decided to ride with Blake for the night. It was late at night and there was a heavy fog around the lot where everyone pulled up with their cars. Blake and Mikaela arrived a little later than usual because they stopped by a fast food joint for shakes. Once they arrived, they noticed that Travis wasn’t there yet. Neither were really worried until an hour passed and he still hadn’t shown. They began to call and text Travis and they heard nothing. It wouldn’t be until they arrived back home to their dad to hear that Travis had got into a bad car accident with a drunk driver and passed away almost instantly. Mikaela was heart broken and destroyed. She was given Travis’ lucky dice keychain and has it on her at all times, to this day. After Travis died, she focused on her love for cars and started aiming towards getting her own tuner car. She took any and all job opportunities from washing cars to any random gigs in the paper. In September 2019, she moved into Vinewood to look for more job opportunities. In honor of her brothers' loves for cars and everything about them and for her brother that passed away, Mikaela became motivated to share her love for cars with the rest of Los Santos. She is currently working on a project known as "The Blacklist" which is an exclusive racing club where you have to prove yourself to be in the club. Once you are in the club, you can rep it however you'd like. She is in talks with Amber Finklesteen who is helping her make connections and get started on becoming successful in creating this club. The club will be mainly focused around Vinewood and will basically be a side gig for people to relax and chill when they aren't doing their day job. Category:Characters Category:Civilian